1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to urinary incontinence devices. In particular, the present invention relates to devices for managing male urinary incontinence.
2. Description of Related Art
Urinary incontinence is believed to affect 15% to 30% of non-institutionalized people over the age of 60, and over 50% of the people in convalescent and nursing homes. Treatment for urinary incontinence generally falls into the following categories: (1) management devices, which either restrict the flow of urine, or simply redirect and retain the urine; (2) behavioral treatment, which involves bladder re-training by voiding on a timed schedule or the performance of exercises to strengthen pelvic muscles; (3) pharmacological treatment, which involves the long-term use of drugs; and (4) surgical treatment, which involves the performance of major surgery while the patient is under anesthesia. Although each of these categories of treatment offer some measure of relief, each has significant side effects. The present invention relates to the management of male urinary incontinence.
There are many male urinary incontinence management devices on the market at this time, ranging from the most intrusive: urinary tract catheters; to the least intrusive: diapers. Neither of these devices, nor anything in between, offer the safe, comfortable, and non-traumatic control or management of male urinary incontinence. Although urinary tract catheters, such as Foley catheters, are often necessary, their intrusive nature often leads to urinary tract infections. In addition, the insertion and extraction of Foley catheters are quite traumatic for the patient. On the other hand, although diapers are quick and easy to use, they often lead to skin breakdown, and are virtually useless when it is necessary to maintain an accurate measure of a patient""s fluid intake and output.
The following U.S. patents represent attempts to manage male urinary incontinence with the use of external condom-type catheters: U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,526 issued to Passalaqua et al., which discloses an external catheter having a sealing flap; U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,725 issued to Steer, which discloses an external condom catheter that is adhered by an internal adhesive strip to the penis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,726 issued to Denard, which discloses a dual-container, urine collection device; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,953 issued to Lee, which discloses an external condom catheter having a resilient element for retaining the device on the penis. In practice, these devices lack the necessary base support to prevent them from falling off of the penis, particularly when the penis is inverted.
There is a need for a male urinary incontinence management device that is non-intrusive and that has means for securing the device to the penis.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a male urinary incontinence management device that is non-intrusive and that has means for securing the device to the penis.
The above objects are achieved by providing a male urinary incontinence management device having a base support member, an external condom catheter coupled to the base support member, and an adjustable strap system to prevent the device from falling off of the penis.
The present invention has significant advantages, including: (1) it prevents skin breakdown, because urine is prevented from remaining in contact with the skin; (2) it prevents urinary tract infections, because the device is non-intrusive; (3) it improves patient comfort, because the device does not excessively compress the penis or restrict urine flow; (4) it allows accurate measuring of output of fluids without internal catheterization; and (5) it reduces the number linen changes, resulting in savings in time, cost, and labor.
The above objects and advantages, as well as others, will be evident from the following detailed description of the present invention.